fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9 Summary
Season 9 Summary Tribal 1 The Lightgreen tribe lost in and didn't do great in the challenge, so it was an easy vote to take out Louis first because he was very weak in the tribe Tribal 2 lightgreen lost again and Drew started a majority alliance including Seth Robbie Joseph and Sekou, they had to target Mort or Charlie, Mort was more liked and more hard working at camp so Charlie was voted off Tribal 3 Dark green finally lost in a surprsing matchup Russell was the leader and Chris and Patrick both had power they decided to vote off Jason over Ed because they could control Ed Tribal 4 Realising a switch was the horizon Drew wanted to save Mort and vote Chet out because he won't stick with them, Robbie has a secret alliance with Chet and tried to save him but he couldn't and Chet was voted off Tribal 5 A tribe swap occured and both tribes had to go to tribal in the new light green tribe the former dark green tribe controlled and voted off Robbie for being a threat Tribal 6 also on the new dark green tribe the former darker green tribe controlled and voted out Drew for being the biggest threat Tribal 7 The new dark green tribe lost again and there was talk of voting out either Seth or Joseph, but Eric's increasing talking with Seth and Joseph his laziness and him talking less to the majority worried them especially Tyler and Chris so Eric was voted out Tribal 8 Merge came and the dark green was clearly in control, outnumbering the opposition 7-4, Seth knowing he could be on the chopping block implemented a strategy where he purposely does weakly in challenges. Joseph was voted out for being the biggest challenge threat 'Russell Swan was medically evacuated ' Tribal 8 Seth was able to turn former members of dark green especially Chris to vote out Rosh because he could win every individual immunity, Chris who had large influence was able to vote out Rosh Tribal 9 Dark green tribe re took control and voted Sekou out Tribal 10 Ed was still upset about the Rosh vote out and told Chris Patrick and Tyler he wasn't playing the game with them anymore, He created an alliance with Seth Mort and even Loar who thought the other three were too big of threats, but Mort flipped and voted out Ed Tribal 11 Chris feeling the only guys who could beat him are Patrick and Tyler formed an alliance with Loar and Seth and Mort to take them out with Patrick having immunity they voted out Tyler Tribal 12 Loar and Patrick reconciled making a final 2 deal and Seth and Chris also had this deal, Mort became the three in each of there deals, so Mort tried to pin both alliances against eachother but the alliances found out and voted Mort out Tribal 13 Patrick was deemed the biggest threat to win and voted out Final tribal council Seth beat Patrick and Loar 4-2-2